


You've Got Me Shaking In My Teeth

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a horny motherfucker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lafayette, M/M, and a little creepy, but we all know that, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: “Patience, Laf,” Thomas breathed, nipping the Frenchman’s bottom lip.“I’m not Alex, mon cher,” Lafayette growled, “I’m not a patient ma-an.”





	You've Got Me Shaking In My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed and i know it isn't the best. also, it's really hot today and writing a heated sex scene didn't help.

“Monsieur Jefferson,” Lafayette purred, hands curling in Thomas’s collar loosely.

 

“Lafayette,” Thomas growled, moving to press the Frenchman against the door of his dorm.

 

He locked it quickly, aware that Madison might be back from his study date early, before pressing their lips together firmly. It was odd, kissing Lafayette being a completely different experience from kissing Alexander. Lafayette tasted sweet, his subtle cologne filling Thomas’s nostrils. He didn’t have to dip his head to kiss Lafayette, either, which made him momentarily clumsy in the kiss.

 

Lafayette just chuckled, looping his arms around Thomas’s neck as he pulled away. He nipped his bottom lip, noses bumping gently.

 

“You’ve become accustomed to le petit lion, non?”

 

Thomas flushed slightly, unable to deny the teasing accusation. Lafayette grinned, gently coaxing the man back towards his bed (and he’d make a snarky comment about the magenta sheets if he weren’t about to get fucked on them) before tugging his shirt over his head. Thomas’s eyes roamed shamelessly, admiring the muscle and slim hips where Alex was all soft pudge and curves. Before he could scold himself for comparing the two, Lafayette was in his lap, straddling him and pushing their lips together

 

“I can hear your mind racing, Thomas,” Lafayette hummed, sliding his hands under Thomas’s shirt and pushing it up slowly.

 

Thomas smirked slightly, pulling his shirt off and flipping them quickly. Lafayette tipped his head back, letting out a pleasant little moan as he was pinned beneath Thomas. Thomas took the invitation, peppering nips across Lafayette’s neck, careful not to leave dark marks. One broad hand went down to palm Lafayette through his skinny jeans, pulling another soft noise from him. Somewhere in the back of Thomas’s mind, he decided that he was going to make this man _scream_.

 

He bit down just this side of too hard on Lafayette’s collar bone, fingers undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Lafayette whined, hips bucking up into Thomas’s hand.

 

“Dépêche-toi,” he grumbled quietly, reaching down to shove Thomas’s sweatpants down his hips.

 

“Nous avons beaucoup de temps, Laf,” Thomas chuckled, biting his lip when Lafayette casually licked a stripe across his palm and went to work.

 

“Oui, but I’d like you inside me sometime today,” he said casually, the smug twinkle in his eye giving him away.

 

Thomas hummed, leaning forward to shuffle through his bedside table for lube and a condom. He tossed them next to Lafayette’s hip, shoving the man’s pants and underwear down swiftly. Lafayette kicked them off, wrapping one leg around Thomas’s waist and pull him in for a heated kiss. Their tongues slid over each other, the pop of the lube cap sending a thrill down Lafayette’s spine. He moaned when Thomas’s finger prodded at his entrance, rocking down impatiently.

 

“Patience, Laf,” Thomas breathed, nipping the frenchman’s bottom lip.

 

“I’m not Alex, mon cher,” Lafayette growled, “I’m not a patient ma-an.”

 

Thomas grinned, curling the finger he’d pushed in half way through Lafayette’s statement.

 

“Neither is he, chéri.”

 

Lafayette bit his lip, giving Thomas a sultry smirk as half formed little sounds escaped him. His eyes were hooded and dark, a twinkle of a challenge within the storm of lust raging in them. Thomas slid in a second finger, scissoring and searching slowly. Lafayette was panting quietly, head dropping back against the pillows as he was stretched. His back arched suddenly, manicured nails digging into Thomas’s shoulder as a desperate cry fell from his lips.

 

“Juste là, juste là,” he gasped, gripping Thomas’s bicep.

 

Thomas watched intently, sliding a third finger in and abusing the Frenchman’s prostate. He arched, hips shifting and bucking as quiet French pleas tumbled from his tongue. His ponytail was slowly coming undone, tufts of hair slipping free and making him look quite thoroughly debauched.

 

“Dépêche-toi, Thomas,” Lafayette groaned, snatching up the condom and tearing the packet open with his teeth.

 

Thomas huffed amusedly, fingers gentle on Lafayette’s wrist as he rolled the condom on and gave him a few firm strokes. He popped open the lube again, quickly slicking himself up and pressing into Lafayette’s tight heat.

 

Lafayette groaned, head tipping back and back arching as Thomas slid in inch by lovely inch. He gripped the sheets to avoid scraping his nails along Thomas’s back (there still seemed to be healing welts there, no doubt from a very ornery Alexander), forcing himself to keep his eyes on Thomas as his face scrunched up slightly in pleasure. He bottomed out, immediately moving to start a rhythm. Lafayette moaned before he could stop himself, a mixture of French and English falling from his lips.

 

Thomas started relatively slow, having to restrain himself from jackhammering into the Frenchman. Lafayette, however, was not having it.

 

“Plus rapide, plus _fort_.”

 

Thomas laughed quietly, complying easily. Lafayette’s legs wrapped around his waist tightly, reaching up to yank Thomas into a kiss as the bed rocked and squeaked with their movements. Lafayette let loose moans that’d make a pornstar blush, muffled only by the tongue in his mouth. Distantly, he registered a bang on the door but they were too engrossed in their _activities_ to pay it any mind. Thomas gripped one of Lafayette’s knees, attempting to push it against the man’s chest. Lafayette stopped him, hooking it over his shoulder instead.

 

“Pardon, cher, I don’t bend quite like Alex does,” he quipped, an amused grin on his face.

 

Thomas huffed a laugh, placing one hand on the thigh thrown over his shoulder and adjusting his hips before picking the pace up again. Lafayette arched suddenly, unable to stop himself digging his nails into Thomas’s bicep as his prostate was nailed head on (no pun intended). A frankly embarrassing wail left his lips, body alight with pleasure. Heat coiled in his stomach, Lafayette racing towards the edge and drowning in the sensation. He held back as long as he could, clinging onto the feeling and never wanting it to stop. It was in vain, however, because he was painting his stomach white with only a few more thrusts, releasing a strangled howl of Thomas’s name.

 

Thomas’s own hips stuttered as Lafayette tightened around him, rhythm speeding up as he rocketed towards his own climax. He stilled suddenly, hips pressed against Lafayette’s ass as he came with a drawn out groan.

 

Lafayette grunted slightly as Thomas pulled out, collapsing to the side as the panted.

 

“Putain de merde,” Lafayette breathed, eyes wide.

 

Thomas laughed, sitting up to dispose of the condom and grab a tissue to clean Lafayette.

 

“Good?”

 

“Alexander sort avec un dieu du sexe!” Lafayette cried dramatically.

 

“You bet I do!” Alexander shouted from outside the door.

 

Thomas stood, opening the door with an unimpressed expression on his face. Alexander pushed his way in, Madison right on his heels.

 

“I just wanna get my bag, I’m twenty minutes late for class,” James grumbled, snatching up his backpack and stomping back out.

 

Alexander chuckled, pressing himself up against Thomas before the door even closed.

 

“Darlin’, I just came,” Thomas huffed amusedly, gripping Alexander’s wrists loosely to control his wandering hands.

 

“But the second is always better,” Alexander hummed. “You guys could even double team me.”

 

Lafayette groaned from his position on the bed, cursing lowly. Thomas just rolled his eyes, swatting Alexander’s ass.

 

“Don’t encourage him, Laf.”

 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to, mon petit lion,” Lafayette sighed. “Thomas has worn me out for at least half an hour.”

 

“ _Half an hour_?” Thomas said incredulously. “Horny motherfuckers.”

 

“Maybe you just aren’t _that_ good,” Alexander said flippantly.

 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, watching Thomas take the bait.

 

“I’ll show you not good, alright. Bend over.”

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey shoutout to Dystopian_Daydream, i saw that panic! at the disco reference on my last fic ;D


End file.
